Heaven's View
by EmeraldFire512
Summary: A best friend reflects on Harry's death during the final battle. Written PreDH, so no amjor spoilers. Also, it is now slightly AU. Oneshot. My first oneshot actaully. Please r, r, and enjoy!


**A/N:** Hey guys! I am back with another fic! But never fear, there will be more, and The Final Battle: Ginny's POV will be updated very, very soon. So, in the meantime, please R&R and enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own the Harry Potter universe, in real life. In my dreams... well, that's another story...

**Heaven's View**

"Hey mate,

How're things going for you up there? Things down here couldn't be better. Well, yes they could, but only if you were here. Things just don't seem as good without you. Nothing seems as glorious, funny, or wonderful as it would if I had you to share it with. But it's not your fault, I don't want you to blame yourself for everything, because it's not your fault, no matter what your stupid noble pride says.

It's just,

When that battle was raging around me that day, I knew people would die and I came to terms with the fact that some of them would be close to me. I mean, my whole family was in the Order, or closely entwined with the ministry. There were also all of the other order members, friends like Luna and Neville, did I mention that they are now engaged? And of course there was you and Hermione. The fact that I may lose some of them really hit home when Fred died. But I really never thought you would be one of the casualties. You just always seemed to defy the ordinary and the impossible.

Remember when we fought that troll in our first year? Well, it's really not the kind of thing you forget is it? We shouldn't have survived that, as McGonagall was very keen to point out, but we did. Or when you faced Voldemort in our first year, slayed the basilisk in our second year, and fought of over a hundred dementors at the end of our third year. You still survived.

Or, even more odd defying and amazing, when you made it through the tri-wizard tournament, dueled with Voldemort, and watched Cedric die. That year made you into a harder man, a stronger person that I could ever be, and while you may have been rather emotionally tortured and scared, you were still alive. You always seemed to defy the odds and the ordinary, and you always came out on top. Sure you may have not always escaped unscathed, but always very much alive!

I guess, well… it's just that…, sometimes I began to wonder if it was even possible for you to die. You were invincible, the iron man. You were ever present, always there. I never could have anticipated in my wildest nightmares how deep and all consuming the void left behind by your death would be, well, how enormous it is.

But, in a way, I suppose that was how you were always meant to go. It was always your destiny to go down fighting, taking Voldemort and over a hundred death eaters with you. I just wish it wasn't so. Did I mention that Hermione and I are getting married? The wedding's tomorrow. I've asked George to be my best man, but nobody is at all ignorant to who should truly be up there with me. Hermione's asked Ginny to be her maid of honor, and while she agreed, it's easy to see that she is feeling a little bit resentful towards us, hard as she might try to ignore it. I mean, here we are, Hermione and I are finally getting married, finally truly realizing our love for each other, and are going to be together for the rest of our lives. She's probably thinking of the lives that you could've had together if you had lived to your wedding day. You know she still wears her engagement ring around her neck on a chain. I don't think I'm supposed to know, but it fell out of her shirt as she bent over to pick up the dishtowel she had dropped while we were doing dishes together one night. I pretended not to notice, but it was like getting hit over the head with a bludger, but you wouldn't know anything about that, know would you? I mean, seeing my little sister so broken up over a guy, and I can't do anything about it because I'm just as broken up inside. While nobody shows it anymore, I know that they all feel the same way. Mum cried for nearly a month after you died, the combined loss of you and Fred at the same time hit her really hard. It was like her losing two of her sons; well it _was_ her losing two of her sons, because you know that you were a part of the family as much as I was. You were like my brother. I loved you like a brother. We were so close; you can't just _end_ a friendship like that.

So tomorrow I am going to go and marry the women of my dreams, who has been through everything with me, and was always there _for_ me, even if I was too stupid to realize it. But Hermione was not the only one always there. There was always you. So, tomorrow I am going to marry the woman of my dreams. I will stand up at the altar and I will not be afraid. Of anything. I will do it for you. That's right, for you. Not for me, not for Hermione, for you. You think that I don't remember who was always there, encouraging my relationship with Hermione even when I was to daft to even know it existed. You think that I have forgotten who risked it all to save my little sister, who saved my father, who saved me twice? You think that I could forget who was always there to share a laugh or a detention, or a problem? You think I could forget who helped me to become who I am today? Well Harry, I haven't forgotten. It was you. Always you. You were always my best friend, my ally, my partner in crime, my brother. You were just always _you._ That's all there is to it. So, yes, I'm doing this for you. For the man who saved us all, for the one who gave it all, for my best friend. For you, Harry Potter.


End file.
